


How The Tiger caught the Napoleon of Crime

by greeny1710



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Like really OOC, M/M, a lot of fluff, really ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MorMor fix no-one asked for about Jim and Sebastian being criminals in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Tiger caught the Napoleon of Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what is going to become a four or five chapter MorMor fic (with Owen Shaw from F&F6 I have reasons, don't doubt me) based off the youtube MorMor video, 'Baby I love you'. Honestly? I have no idea what or why I am doing this..XD
> 
> Here's the link to the video I'm using as a basis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNaEpPlmvH4&index=9&list=PLBtEbrpSHhtvV7BlLdQX9MG0tBdNtHcn6
> 
> Self Promo: Fandom tumblr and instagram are both Moriarty009 :)

Alone at the bar again, Jim sat staring into the distance at the collection of students and regulars enjoying the warm weather as the sun set in the distance. London was always busy, but tonight it seemed that the majority of the crowds had abandoned the drinking and clubbing in preference of going into Central for a event that was going on, but the Criminal wasn’t up for going and being irritated by the punters. Even though he knew that one of his clients would be there, Jim was just too tired with having to constantly go and find the client to get his payments, so he’d decided to get one of his employees to shoot the man in the middle of the crowd and escape before anyone noticed. He kept his hand on his phone, waiting for the call saying it had been successful.

Whenever the door opened and another customer walked in, Jim tended to have a quick glance before facing the bar again, generally not interested unless it was someone of importance. No-one tended to be of importance and more often than not, he’d be nursing his drink and glaring at his phone.

There was one exception. As soon as the man walked in, Jim was taken by him. He had aviators over his eyes, a jacket in one hand, car keys dangling from between his teeth and an air of mystery surrounding him. The stranger took a quick glance around the room, before placing himself at the corner of the bar and waving the barman over. Clearly the man was a regular as the barman had his drink waiting before he’d even sat down. Jim knew he was still staring at the man; his eyes wide with lust and an open smirk decorated his normally stoic face. 

He was still staring quite contently at the man, when he noticed that the guy was watching him back, clearly puzzled as to why this man was staring so openly at him. Embarrassed at being caught, Jim ducked his head and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, an action he was unaware was being watched intently by the mysterious man.

Feeling a body radiating heat beside him, Jim looked up slowly, hoping that he wasn’t about to be punched for staring at the guy. He really was too good looking to have killed.

“Sebastian Moran.” The stranger told him, holding out a hand as he lifted his Aviators onto his head, displaying shining blue eyes.

“Jim Moriarty.” He replied, shaking ‘Sebastian’s’ hand. The two exchanged grins, with Sebastian shaking with laughter as he lost eye contact with the criminal.

“What?” Jim asked, suddenly incredibly self-conscious and losing his happiness.

“Just never expected _Jim Moriarty_ to get so flustered.” Sebastian told him, making Jim aware that the man was aware of who he really was. The surprise must have shown on his face, as Sebastian laughed out loud and threw his head back. “Come on, everyone knows the name of Jim Moriarty, the mastermind behind that stock market attack a few months ago. Just never expected to find him sitting in a bar looking so confused or worried.”

“I don’t _frequent_ bars all too often, you’ll pardon my surprise at the master-sniper, who got himself a dishonourable discharge from the army named Sebastian Moran, laughing so openly.”

“Hey, just because my profession may not require laughing, doesn’t mean that I’m not going to indulge in the action.” Sebastian told him, grinning widely at him, as Jim laughed and placed his head in his hands. 

“Maybe you’ll have to indulge me in a few other non-profession actions.” Jim tried; biting his lip again as he watched Sebastian digest what it was he’d said. Jim wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision to proceed with the flirting, as Sebastian stared at him, a blank expression on his face. As Jim went to apologise (seriously where was he getting these emotion changes from?!), Sebastian demanded,

“Drink up.” 

“Excuse me?” Jim replied, shock at the sound of someone ordering him around.

“You heard me. My cars out front, you and me are going to get into it and I’m going to be taking you back to my apartment and ‘indulge in non professional actions’.” Sebastian told Jim, pushing the glass up with one finger as Jim lifted it to swallow it quickly. “I have a thing about not wasting good alcohol.”

With both drinks finished, Sebastian left some notes on the bar, signalling to the barman that he’d paid for both his and Jim’s drinks. He grabbed hold of Jim’s wrist and trailed his fingers down the pulse as Jim moved to hold the snipers hand, for some reason trusting the gentleman. 

Jim knew that Sebastian had been dishonourably discharged and so had expected the sniper to not have much to his name, but was pleasantly surprised when he left the bar to find that Sebastian had a black 2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia outside.

“Daddy pay for your car?” Jim asked, smirking sarcastically at the taller.

“Nope, ex-employer. Didn’t get a chance to thank him though,” Sebastian told him as he shut Jim’s door behind him and walked round to get into the drivers seat. When Sebastian was seated and the engine revved, Jim faced him and asked,

“May one enquire as to what made the gentleman an ex-employer even though he bought you a rather fabulous car?”

“He became, shall we say, indisposed. It was an awfully bloody death. Straight bullet between the eyes and he was stupid enough to tell me his pin number. Transferred a fair amount of my unpaid wages over to my account and then bought my car.” Sebastian told Jim, watching the roads and turning sharply when a clearing came to exit the road and head down a back road to Jim assumed was Sebastian’s apartment. Pulling up in front of a building, Jim leant forward and looked up, letting out a slow whistle at the four-story building ahead of him.

Cutting the engine, Sebastian climbed out and took hold of Jim’s wrist to take him inside, nodding to the doorman, Norman, as he made his way to the elevator.

“So do you take your car everywhere or did you hope that you’d pull tonight so thought that you’d take your very expensive car to a dingy little bar five minutes from your apartment?”

“Neither, I just came back from visiting a friend and his new husband. They got married abroad a few weeks ago and just got back from honeymoon.”

“Oh right, did you attend the ceremony?”

“Yeah, it was beautiful.” Sebastian told him as the elevator arrived, “Owen looked amazing, his elder brother had to help him tie his bow-tie because he was shaking that much. But his fella, God he looked astounding. He had this white shirt on and a black tie and trousers, but he didn’t want it to be a representation of someone he wasn’t, so he made sure to wear these bright white converse, with this skull painted on the side.

“He doesn’t have any family, he was orphaned and so he had his best friend walk him to Owen. Owen was crying, his fella was crying, the dude conducting the ceremony even started crying when Owen was saying his vows. Never been more proud of that chap in my life.” Sebastian told Jim, not too sure as to why he was telling Moriarty all that, but once he’d started he couldn’t stop.

But by the time the elevator had dinged at the fourth floor, both fell silent as they stepped into the penthouse suite. 

Jim immediately crowded Sebastian’s space, pushing him backwards into the wall and latched their mouths together, kissing the sniper deeply. Sebastian flipped them, gripping both Jim’s wrists in one hand and trailing the other down Jim’s chest and gripping his waist with the other. 

“Bedroom” Jim disconnected his mouth long enough to say breathily. Sebastian nodded and held the criminal close, the pair stumbled their way into Sebastian’s bedroom and fell onto the bed a lot rougher than they probably should off, but if the moan the roughness elicit from Jim was anything, the criminal probably liked things more on the rough side, and Sebastian definitely didn’t mind.

\----------- {IMAGINE SMUT HERE BECAUSE I CAN’T WRITE IT}----------

By the time the two criminals had come down from their orgasmic height, Jim was laying beneath Sebastian, who’d flopped onto the bed after cleaning up, laying half on top of Jim and half on the bed. 

“You do realise, Tiger,” Jim drawled, “That you belong to me now.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Boss.” Sebastian replied, smiling lazily at Jim and shaking his head slightly at the nickname Jim had started calling him.

“That’s my boy.” Jim replied, running his fingers through Sebastian’s short hair that was just long enough the grip hold off when someone was getting laid rather well.


End file.
